Let Jealousy Speak
by SarahSurrender
Summary: Its summer time and Bella is getting jealous. Jacob plans on using it to his advantage ; Rated M for lemons :D Dont read if you dont like Slemons or JxB DISCLAIMER: I do not own jacob or bella or any character they all belong to Stephani Meyers
1. Secrets

"Bella! Hey can you help me out with some stuff?" I heard from my behind me I turned to look who had asked me for help when I turned around it was Emily. " Yeah sure what do you need Ems?" "I need some help in the kitchen with the boys coming over. Do you mind helping?" Hmmmm, that's right all the guys are coming over for a big party to invite the summer in. As I was about to walk off I heard a question that was directed, to me, "Hey Bells you want to take a dip before everyone gets here?" I turned around to find Jake, my eyes almost popped out when I turned around to see what he was wearing. "S-s-sorry Jake I have to help Emily with the cooking inside why don't you go swim by yourself ?" Even though I would die to have a swim with you Jacob Black, I thought to myself. " Why don't we have swim tonight, sound go?" " I think you have something else on your mind Isabella." He said with a little of sarcasm. "Shut up Ill see you later okay?" " Sure, sure." He said waving his hand.

When I came out to the pool I noticed everyone was having a good time, even Sam was smiling. But then something caught my eye that I didn't like. Jake had his arms around a girl that look like Barbie. The were smiling and talking and having a grand old time. I got a little jealous, I mean we weren't going out but he knew how I felt about him. I was so angry you could probably see the steam rising from the top of my head. I walked off because I didn't want to bother him with my eyes. Then I felt an arm around my waist, I gasped not knowing who it was that was holding me. I turned my head to see that it was Jake. I snapped my head back trying to hide the blush. "What is wrong little girl, jealous?" I tried to get away but he was to strong. "Jake let me go, I'm serious!" I tried to be serious but it wasn't working because I has had the deepest shade of red on my cheeks. " It don't look like you want me to let go." He said with a smirk in his voice, I felt his hot breath on my neck and body started to get hot. " You feel hot little girl, why don't we take you into the house." By that time I had just shut up and let him carry me into the house, before I knew he ha brought us to his room. " Jake what are you trying to do?" Next thing I know I'm pushed up against the wall and his body is getting even closer to mine. "J-Jake, what do you think" I had been caught off guard, all that could register threw my mind that his lips were crashing on mine. My hands were all in his hair and his hands had a firm grasp on my ass. Without me guessing it he had gave it a firm squeeze. I had jumped from the surprise and pushed into something hard, I moaned at the contact. When I had moaned Jake had pushed harder at the fabric separating us. As it continued a pool had stared to pore into my panties, We had broke the kiss for the first time for air. Jake's nose had went in the air and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Fuck Bells that smells so good." I was confused, then I was reminded of the puddle in me pants when he had pushed his hard member begging for the gap to be filled. " Bella! Where are you?" My eyes shot open from the previous pleasure I was feeling and Jacob was still trying to kiss me. "Jake put me down someone is coming!" " So let them come, all I want is this." Then he had dropped to his knees and sniffed the air in front of him. "Jake later, okay just not right now!" He looked up with annoyed eyes and said, " Fine, but just remember you promised." He said with a wink then stood back up. " Ill hide till you leave so they don't get the idea that something was going on that was clearing going on." Jake!" I punched him the arm, it hurt me more than it hurt him. I walked out of the room. " Yeah, what did you need?" It had been Emily who called me. " We all are going down to first beach do you want to come?" " Yeah, sounds real fun!" I tried to put as much enthusiasm as possible. " Okay good now all we need to do is find Jacob." When she said that a blush creped its way on my face. Then the door slammed open. "I'm here!" Emily just looked at us without a word and turned around and walked away.

* * *

Okay so this was my first story ever!

I love them together and I need to write a story about them and I am a perv so it needed to be a lemon. xD

Please review J It is not completed! Long live JxB


	2. Crumbling

When we had got down to First Beach I had noticed that all the guys had already showed up. I thought about it and even though there was still a hint of pain that lingered from Edward leaving, these guys filled up most of the gap. In its own little way they were my new friends, my new family. I found a cozy spot on a piece of drift wood and looked in the giant flame that was in front of me. All of a sudden these thoughts came rushing threw my mind, Do I like Jacob more than a friend? Do I want to be more than a friend? Did I want to be intimate like we were in his bedroom? Well I knew that answer, hell yes I want to. Every fiber of my body wanted his touch. To feel his strong hands around me giving me warmth and taking away any pain that was once there. Before I knew it a girl that I had not recognized had walk in with Jacob. He had his armsa around her caging her like she was his and no one could toucher her. The way he held her made me want to erase my name from this earth.

"Hey bells, you want met to sit with you?"

He asked sarcastically.

"No I'm fine, who is your friend?"

I tried not to sound so uptight.

The girl had looked at me like she was going to do something.

"Huh? Oh this is Amanda, she a real good friend of mine."

Then he smiled and they walked away.

Without a second glance.

When he sat down she climbed in his lap and he starting biting on her ear. I wanted to deck her right in the face. Then I heard a droned tone in the background but all I could concentrate on was 'that slut is sitting on his lap. She had took hold of his hand and slid it so close to the hem of her skirt one more move would have sent him shooting up her, but he did something I didn't expect. He laughed and pulled his hand away and looked at me. With strong look in his eyes. Oh what I would give to know what that look was.

"Bella! Earth to Bella."

A voice called out that almost sent me sailing to the ground.

"Yes, yes what is it?"

"Are you in or out?"

I guess my face gave it away that I was totally lost because then he said,

"Truth or dare, are you in? Are you even listening?"

I giggled to lighten the mood, " Of coarse!" I rang, more enthusiastic than I meant to be.

"Alright then."

I felt so embarrassed that I would had covered my face if not for the flames casting a red tint over everything. What was he doing? Better question why was he doing it right in front of me?

"Alright we will start with Embry."

Said Quil who I guess started this,

"Alright! lets go with dare!"

"I dare you to -"

Everything went out of mind is was all black nothing mattered, because he kissed her. Right in front of me he kissed her I guess Emily had saw it because she came over and put something cold and hard in my hand. I was to shock to look I didn't want to look. But I did so I could break the trance that was binding me to him. It was a bottle? Then I caught on.

"Beer, why did you give this to me. I never drank in my life."

I said while the bottle shook in my hand.

"Drink it you wont have any fun if your like this." she paused, " I'm …sorry. That he did that."

"Its okay, or at least I will be."

And with that I popped the bottle open and took a giant swigg.

Next thing I know is that I'm laughing and I am walking away from the fire with someone. When we got far enough he grabbed my waist and kissed me urgently. I pushed him away, for fear that the lips that I was kissing were not who I wanted them to belong to. And I was right the face was so famiiar, but I couldn't get his face clear, for the darkness masked him. Then I realized that it was one of the random guys that Sam had invited.

"I have to go, this is wrong."

I said with a little bit of a slur.

"Don't go yet its starting to get fun."

"No sorry I want to go."

I said suddenly wanting to get the hell out of there. But I didnt want to go back to the fire because of Amanda and Jacob all lovey dovey. So I went to the house. When I walked in all I saw before the tears started streaming down was that Amanda was pinning Jacob on the floor nearly dry humping him. I turned on my heal and was about to walk out when I heard,

"Bella! Wait its not like this, this isnt what you think it is!"

That perfect sentence spoken before your life starts crumbling

* * *

Okay so no lemons yet but its almost there.*_*

So far what is going on is that Jacob has a mysterious girl and Bella want her dead. *Not literally*

Reviews? Yeah I would love them, also if you want to message me and give me a few ideas you might like to see in the story I will put them in there unless its like Edward and Bella fall in love again…Hah, not!

But seriously tell me what you think and give me some ideas 3

-Sarah


	3. New Found Confidence

Next thing I knew I was running threw the woods, with the sound of dead leaves crushing beneath me.

As I ran I felt my lungs burning, my legs quivering, my eyes going blurry from the tears that were beginning to fill my eyes as the images all rushed threw my mind.

Finally I listened to my body's pleas and I collapsed to the ground. I rested against a tree with my legs clutched to my chest. I thought to myself,

"It won't be long before he finds me."

"What was I thinking running, he is a damn werewolf, he is probably half way here."

Just as I finished my last thought, I heard the sound of footsteps.

"Bella!"

"Where are you? Please answer me!"

Jacob shouted with a hint of desperation in his voice.

I was silent, there was no point in screaming back, or walking towards the noise. Because odds are he will find me, or I will fall and scrape something trying to find him. So I just stayed settled. What will I say when he does get here. Will I go running into his arms like always? Before I knew it he was in front of me.

"So you finally found me, with a nose like that I thought you would be here sooner."

I spat at him sarcastically

(She did not literally spit on him -_-)

"Bells I'm sorry, she forced herself on me."

"Jacob don't bother telling me some sorry excuse, because I probably won't believe you. So save your breath."

I replied not nearly feeling as confident as I sounded.

"Bella I swear I didn't wa-"

He was talking so fast to get out everything he wanted to say, but he wasn't quick enough because I cut him off.

"Don't feed me this bullshit, Jacob you were nearly chewing the bitches ear off at the bomb she acted out with lust, she probably was only doing what she thought you wanted. I'm not going to sit here and argue with you, because if you want her you can have her it's not like your tied to me in anyway …right?"

After I finished that sentence I stood up and started walking off just in time to turn my face as the first tear fell. I was on the brink of breaking, I felt like I could barely walk, but I couldn't let him know how much this hurt me. Even if he already knows. I was almost out of the forest when I felt a arm wrap around my waist. I was caught by surprise because I didn't hear his footsteps. But there was no mistaking my Jacobs embrace.

"I'm sorry"

He said with a soft voice.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he spoke.

"Your right I have no reason to apologize to you."

He said.

I tried to push away, I didn't want to hear other words that might come out of his mouth.

"Wait, will you hold on please."

He said with so much force it scared me, so I stopped moving.

"I will never hurt you again."

His hand reached down and grabbed my woman hood. I jumped a the sudden touch.

"This is mine, no one else's.."

He started doing something that made my knees grow weak. A slight moan escaped my lips. I felt my eyes slowly roll to the back of my head. At this point he was now supporting not only his weight but mine as well.

"Only I can pleasure you."

"Understood?"

I slowly rocked my hips along with his hand movements. I was almost at the point were I could care less what he was saying. When he pulled his hand away.

"Answer me Bella."

"Y-yes."

I finally stuttered out.

"Good, now that we cleared that up."

I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Tell me what you want."

He knew what I wanted, he just wanted to hear me say it. Well I wasn't going to fuel his ego more than I already have so

instead of telling him what I wanted exactly I just said,

"Were going to need a bed."

He chuckled and picked me up and started running. I didn't know where he was running, and honestly I didn't care.

Before I knew it a rush of light blinded me. And the last thing I heard was a door shut and the click of a lock.

I knew that I would not regret running back into his arms.

* * *

Yeah I know your going to throw rocks at me for taking so long, and for this chapter being short.

But think of this chapter as being a little something to show that I am back :D

See how this is working here lol jk

But I don't know about you but the new found confidence that was shown by Jacob here today was kind of hot...-fans face with hand-

So I hope you still read because the later chapters will be better than this...Hopefully :P

-Sara Surrender


End file.
